Talk:Maleficent/@comment-75.71.191.2-20140120234312
Dear Aurora Prince Hillip ' Maleficent Hi Lady Teremaine and Aladdin Jasmine Cinderella Charming Flynn Rider Rapunzel Naveen Tina , Belle . my name is Nicholas Gist i am 18 old me Nicholas Gist my Grade Senior me Nicholas Gist Student in High School at CSDB me Nicholas Gist and i am Deaf me Nicholas Gist i am Basketball me Nicholas Gist in Team Play with my friends at School and Next too Track me Nicholas Gist the My soon what too Graduation me Nicholas Gist my Class of 2014 me Nicholas Gist my Address at Colorado School for the deaf and the blind at CSDB me Nicholas Gist North and my Address at 7528 Crestone Peak Trail City Pikes Peak Habitat for Humanity the North with my dad Michael Gist ' son me Nicholas Gist Live in Colorado Springs co , 80924 North and my Birthday is December 22nd me Nicholas Gist my Dad name is Michael Gist i am 55 old my dad Michael Gist the my dad Birthday is October 5th my dad Michael Gist . i want to go visit your California or Flroida at Disney Land please see they Mickey Mouse Your his friends Characters See she Girl Show White The Prince Merida Brave Cruella De Vil The Evil queen and Ariel Eric Tinker Bell Peter Pan Mulan Wendy Villains Sister Brothers Beast Cinderella Alice Jack and Sally The Grinch Tommy Kids Children ok please call my dad Michael Gist or son me Nicholas Gist See they Goofy Donald Chip Date Villains Mother see He my friends Best too world what Boys Tommy me Nicholas Gist From Disney Land see they He Boys Tommy and Children Kids Meeting Meet Hug me Nicholas Gist Yes or no please ok i can my Self me Nicholas Gist please Rin too Disney Land me Nicholas Gist my Friends my School at CSDB Staff Tim Elstad and Nipper my Staff and me Nicholas Gist on Have March and Apirl the May ok please California please me Nicholas Gist ask they Cinderella Lady Tremaine Aurora why for Please call Son me Nicholas Gist ok please yes or no please ask he Boys Tommy from Disney Land or Tinker Bell Ariel Show White Naveen ? yes or no please i am Happy Good see Merida Brave and The Villains Characters Pixar Prince Princess Villains Mother Junior Disney Channel me Nicholas Gist okay please come over visit my school CSDB me Nicholas Gist Good Morning Good Noon Night watch game me Nicholas Gist for Basketball Night on Tomorrow Tuesday 21st at School CSDB Colorado Springs ok see Face on Face Mickey Mouse your his Friends please All the Characters Princess Pixar Prince Villains Disney Channel High School Musical ok yes ok me Nicholas Gist time 6..30pm Gym ok me Nicholas Gist i am Happy Good see soon they Tommy ok Disney Land me Nicholas Gist Merida. Thank your my friends and my Family who sing me Nicholas Gist Tommy and who choir Cinderella who choir Rapunzel who choir Tinker Bell who choir Belle who Choir Ariel who choir Tina Who Choir Alice who choir Merida who choir Show White who choir Jasmine Who Choir she Girls . from Disney Land ok please why for Band ok please ok yes or no please see they okay me Nicholas Gist Tommy me Nicholas Gist Disney Land From is Nicholas Gist To Aurora Phillip the Mother Villains Maleficent and Cinderella Show White Belle Ariel Tinker Bell who choir Wendy she Girls Disney Princess me Nicholas Gist your my friends Tommy me Nicholas Gist At Disney Land ok please call me Nicholas Gist or My dad